


Art for Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor

by Harishe



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Blood, But there's low detail, Clint has a boo boo, Clint is shirtless, Just to be fair, M/M, Soft Boys, WinterHawk Big Bang, WinterHawk Big Bang 2020, fic art, there is a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: WinterHawk Big Bang yo! This piece is for"Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor"by Endrega_TurtlesseIt's really cute! Go read it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	Art for Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endrega_Turtlesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/gifts).



> WinterHawk Big Bang yo! This piece is for ["Bucky Barnes' Guide to (not) Dating your Neighbor"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650864) by Endrega_Turtlesse 
> 
> It's really cute! Go read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
